New Beginnings
by gwenlalikesapplepie
Summary: Mostly all TDI charcters DxC Trent and Gwen break up yada yada. First fanfic, please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Great Debate

**Chapter 1: Gwen**

I groaned. This was too frustrating! I took one long look at my photo of Trent, my recently un-amazing boyfriend, and frowned. I saw him three hours ago and came to this conclusion; the guy was helpless, he writes songs about how he's a man and not a woman! I had to dump him, but I didn't want to hurt the poor guy. I like him, but I don't want a boyfriend that follows me everywhere like a hungry dog. He's crazy about me. A little too crazy! I was debating whether to dump Trent, or keep him as my boyfriend. I hugged the photo to my chest as a tear ran down my cheek and smeared my black eyeliner. I wiped it away and reapplied my makeup in front of my mirror. I stared long and hard at my reflection. My eyes saw a tall, slender teenage girl with pale, ivory-colored skin. The girl was wearing her favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a form-fitting midnight blue t-shirt. She was accessorizing with elbow high fishnet gloves, and silver earrings shaped in like crescent moons. It was me. I picked up my midnight blue cell phone (my favorite color) and dialed Trent's numbers. My fingers were shaking, and I felt like hanging up halfway through. I knew his number by heart and this just added to the guilt that was beginning to pile up in my stomach because I knew I would hurt him no matter how I broke it to him. Trent picked up on the first ring, as always.

"Hello," his eager voice answered

"Hey, Trent. It's me, Gwen," my shaky voice replied.

"Gwen!! I missed you."

"I saw you three hours ago." I pointed out.

"So…" He coaxed.

"O…K then. Uh, it's a beautiful day out." I said, trying to stall.

"Not as beautiful as you."

I smacked my forehead, "Thank you, I guess. I'm really not that pretty though."

"Are you seriously trying to get that into my head?"

"I guess not," I mumbled.

"So why'd you call me?" he asked.

"What? Oh yeah, umm can you meet me at Greenway park in thirty minutes?"

"Yeah, anything for you."He replied.

"See you there," I said sadly, "Bye." I hung up the phone and sank down in my awesome swivel chair. I usually love to spin around in it. But even the fun of my chair was little help to me now. _This, _I thought,_ will be tough._


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Hearts and No Goodbyes

**Chapter 2: Trent**

_I wonder what Gwen has to tell me._ I thought. I received a call from my amazing girlfriend twenty-five minutes ago telling me to meet her at Greenway Park, where we shared so many good playing Frisbee and acting like little kids, swimming in the lake. The best memory of all was when Gwen entered me in a dog show. It was hilarious; the large judge had said, "You need a real dog to enter." Gwen, of course bribed the fat man ten free dinners at the Outback steak house. They had won first place!

"It seems like just yesterday I saw her beautiful face for the first time," I said dreamily, not meaning to speak aloud. _There she is, as beautiful as ever. Her eyes are such a nice chocolate brown. _I thought as Gwen came into sight.

"Hey there cutie," I chirped.

"Umm…h-hey." She stuttered. 

_She always stutters when she's nervous… _I thought. "Why'd you want me here?"

"I don't know how to say this, bu—"

I cut her off, "Don't say it. You're breaking up with me, I get it. My only question is why? I love you.I write songs about you, I send you flowers every other day; I don't think I can live without you," I explained feeling tears coming.

"I don't want you hurting yourself and causing yourself emotional distress. A year ago, you broke your arm trying to beat up a person that you thought was trying to mug me," Gwen explained.

"How was I supposed to know he was Duncan?"

"You spent about a month battling him on TDI," She said awkwardly.

"Yeah but—"

"Trent, I came here to break up with you, not for your excuses."

"Gwen, why?"

"I told you, you're too obsessed. I'm worried about you."

"Okay—"

"I'm glad you understand—gotta run!" She ran off.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." I murmured sadly.


	3. Chapter 3: Regrets, but Happiness

**Chapter 3: Gwen**

I ran home. I just broke up with Trent. It was hard, but necessary. He was always hurting himself over me and sometimes he made stupid comments by mistake. We had some good times, but in the end, I knew it wasn't going to work out. He was sort of paranoid too. The more I thought about Trent, the sadder I became. I knew who would cheer me up. I called Duncan; we've been best friends for _years_, even before I turned Goth.

"Hey Duncan?" I asked.

"Who's this?"

"It's Gwen. I broke up with Trent."

"WooooooooooooooooooooooooooooHoooooooooooo!! Congratulations! Tell me all of it!"

"Duncan!" I scolded.

"What??"

"I'm really upset," I explained, "Can I tell the story when I'm over it?"

"When will that be?" He mumbled.

"Shut up! Anyway, can we hang out today?"

"Sure. Wanna catch a movie?"

"Cool. What movie?"

"Alien Invasion 3.5?"

"Is that in theaters already??"

"Yeah."

"Okay, sure. Pick me up in an hour."

"One hour, got it."

"Bye."

"Bye." He hung up. He was the bestest friend in the whole wide world! Ever since my dad died, he has been the world to me; he's no softie, but he really cares about how I feel. I always go to him for help. We're just friends, and I'm happy with that. Besides, Courtney is so much better for him.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unspoken Attraction

**Chapter 4: Duncan**

I was picking Gwen up to go to the movies. We were going to see Alien Invasion 3.5. It would probably suck, like all the other Alien Invasion movies, but Gwen and I liked to laugh at the actor's stupidity. I pulled up to her mansion. I let out a low whistle, this was one sweet place! I honked the horn.

"Coming!" I heard Gwen called. A minute later she burst through the door. She looked beautiful. I inwardly smacked myself for noticing. After all, Courtney was the one I loved.

"Hey, ready to go to the movies?" I asked.

"You bet I am! Let's go." She replied eagerly. About ten minutes later we arrived at the movie-plex. I opened the door for Gwen and we walked into the movie theater.

"I'll go buy tickets, you get the snacks." I demanded.

"Why do you have to buy the tickets?"

"Because I said so, and you had a bad day."

"Yes sir!" I couldn't help but notice that she held my hand longer than necessary. I watched her walk away, she seemed so happy. If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't have guessed that she broke up with her boyfriend.

After ten long minutes in line, I got two tickets. I met up with Gwen at the snack bar, she had twizzlers, reeses pieces, cotton candy, and of course popcorn.

"Woah, we could feed an army with all this!" I exaggerated.

"Keep dreaming," She said as she rolled her eyes. She was so cute when she rolled her eyes. We gave the man our tickets and proceeded to theater seven, as told. I pushed open the double doors and let Gwen pick the seats. The theater was empty and I laughed inwardly. _The movie's so bad, nobody came. _I thought happily, _Well, it's more quiet…...and romantic. _I didn't even regret that thought.

Gwen broke the silence, "Let's get a seat in the back," She offered.

"Great idea." I realized, I was very attracted to her, all these years, I've secretly liked her.

The movie came on a little while later. I wasn't really watching the movie, all I was looking at was Gwen.


	5. Chapter 5: A Nonwierd Kiss

**Chapter 5: Gwen**

I was in the movie theater with Duncan, despite today's events I felt pretty happy, maybe because I was with Duncan. Right now, I was sort of confused. It seemed like I liked him more than just friends. I didn't know what to do. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I became aware that Duncan's arm was around my shoulder. I must have seemed surprised because Duncan asked:

"Sorry Gwen, I didn't mean to." He said as he tripped around every word.

"No," I said and stopped his retreating arm, "I like it." Then we kissed. I saw that on the movie screen the hero was kissing the damsel in distress. I liked kissing Duncan, it didn't feel weird at all, I pulled him closer to me and all this bottled up emotion inside of me was released.

"Does this feel weird to you at all?" I whispered half-caring.

"No," He replied.

"Good," I whispered back. I realized that I had always loved him, and this felt so good, so nice.

(A.N.: Sorry to cut this chapter short, but I couldn't think of anything else. I don't own anything 'duh'. I have 23 chapters done. I just have to post them. I really want your opinons so please review.)


	6. Chapter 6: TDA or Public School

**Chapter 6: Courtney**

I thought I had the most annoying parents in the world, and that was before they sent me to a stupid private school with _uggh_ plaid uniforms!

"Sure mom, I don't like public school, but I definitely hate private school. How am I to launch my campagian against animal abuse? They won't let me do anything there! And, I'll have no friends!!" I argued.

"Honey, we've had this disscussion before, you're not going to public school. I won't have a daughter of mine mingling with poor people." My mother, Hope said, sighing.

"I've been going to public school and mingling with 'poor people' for 11 years! Those 'poor people' are my friends! Why can't I go for one more year??" I pleaded.

"That was before your father became a lawyer and we won the court case against Total Drama Island."

"How does that change anything? Did you even discuss this with Dad?"

"No, but I'll make you a deal. You can go to Total Drama Action or go to public school."

"But mom, you promised I could go to Total Drama Action no matter what!"

"My decision is final, unless of course you go to private school and no Total Drama Action?" Her mom said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll go to Total Drama Action," I mumbled, "As long as we file a lawsuit against uniforms."

"Deal." my mother agreed, as she pulled me into a hug.

"Let go Mom!" I said, squirming away, "I'm still mad."

And with that, I stomped up to my room, and slammed the door shut; I plopped down on my bed. I decided to call Duncan. I only pretended to be mad, yeah I hated my mom, but I didn't care about going to a private school, I did, but seeing Duncan was much more important. All that mattered was whether or not I would see him.


	7. Chapter 7: Sadness and Misunderstandings

**Chapter ****7: Trent**

I sighed. A week ago the love of my life broke up with me. She broke my heart.I forgave her; I knew she would never mean to hurt me so I just wanted to tell her that.I called her everyday after the breakup to tell her that I was never mad at her and finally my cries of distress were answered.

"Hello?"Gwen asked, her voice shaking, this always happened when she was nervous.

"Hey Gwen, it's me Trent. No, don't hang up! I just want to say I'm sorry and I'm not mad at you. I understand why you broke up with me. I really want to be friends."

"Who is this?????? And who's Gwen? Are you a stalker? HANG UP RIGHT NOW AND NEVER CALL ME AGAIN, YOU'VE BEEN CALLING ME EVERYDAY FOR THE ENTIRE WEEK!!!" The voice shouted. This definitetly was not Gwen.

"I'm so sorry I must have the wrong number."

"You better have the wrong number 'cause I will hunt you down!!" The voice hung up. I felt so embarrassed. I thought for sure that was Gwen's number. I went through the number in my head and looked at the number on the phone, it was the same!

"She changed her phone number?" I said out loud my mistake. I felt hurt now, I was mad! How could she change her number?? A tear trickled down my cheek; I was such a crybaby and I hated it! I would have to see Gwen in person. I was still shocked, I was so nice to her when our relationship lasted, and I didn't even yell at her when we broke up.


	8. Chapter 8: Friends and Flashbacks

**Chapter 8: Gwen**

I was thinking about Duncan. _He's such a good kisser. Wait—why am I even thinking this?? We're just friends. _I thought trying to reassure myself. The doorbell was ringing, and I had a pretty good idea who it was. Yes, I thought as I peered through the window, I was unfortunately correct. I opened the door. I was in a bad mood and I felt like kicking some ass.

"Trent?" I asked, "Why are you here?"

"To speak my mind."

"I didn't know you had a mind!" I said as I smirked.

"I do and I'm going to speak what's in it."

"You said that already peewee brain."

"Fine then, I've called you everyday after the breakup. It's been really hard on me. You never pick up, and when 'you' finally pick up I get some retard that calls me a stalker because I've been trying to get a hold of you for the entire week!"

"And your saying this is my fault that you called the wrong number? I told you a week ago that my number is 926-7615!!"

"Before the breakup? Or should I say the worst day of my life?"

"Yeah it was before the breakup! It was hard on me too! You think I like dumping my boyfriend that I've been dating for two years?? Do you??" I screamed.

"Then why did you dump me?"

"Trent," I sighed, "I really don't want to have this conversation."

"Answer the question."

"I told you a week ago, I love you, but you're honestly too obsessed. I don't want you as a boyfriend but can we still be friends?"

"Friends." Trent concluded. We shook hands and Trent left. I shut the door and sighed a sigh of relief. I loved Duncan, and I really didn't feel bad over the breakup, but the memories were now flooding into my head. How he used to stroke my black and blue hair and call me his baby, how we used to take long walks in Greenway Park, how—wait a minute, if I wanted to break up with him, why was I feeling this? In my room, I sat on my bed and started thinking. Would Total Drama Action feel weird with Trent? Then, I realized why I first fell in love with Trent. He reminded me of my dad. Trent was nice, gentle, caring and would do anything that would make me happy! I was feeling mixed emotions, sadness, anger, remorse, I wasn't sure I liked this. _I wonder what Dad would've told me to do._ I thought. He would've said, _Pumpkin, do whatever your heart tells you to do. Do you truly love this boy even he's annoying, or do you dislike him enough to break up with him?_ This got me thinking, I really did miss Trent, I would have to suck it up. I really missed my dad now too. I remembered the fateful night like it was yesterday; the fire robbed me of my home, my belongings, my dog, Moonlight, and my father. I remembered the events just as clearly too: I smelled smoke, and I awoke with a start. Flames were licking at my door. I burst through it and instantly started to choke. _"Mom, Dad," _No answer. _"Mom, Dad!"_ I called again. _"Pumpkin, I'm over here." _I heard my father say. _"Dad I'm coming." _A fit of coughing wracked my body. _"Pumpkin, get out of here!!"_ my father yelled. _"Dad, NO!!" _A strong hand grabbed my shoulder. _"No let me go!! My dad's in here!" "Take it easy." _The voice tried to reassure me, he didn't but he pulled me out anyway and pulled me out. I thrashed and fought, but in the end my father died. I stood by the mailbox crying and yelling for my dad. I heard his last words call from the house: _"Gwen, I love you!" _I never did much of anything after that; I turned Goth. _That was only three years ago_. I thought. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

(A.N: That's why I rated this story T, because of language. You'll see later on in the story.)


	9. Chapter 9: Relationship Troubles

**Chapter 10: Duncan**

I was thinking about Courtney and how I would feel around her when suddenly my cell phone began ringing. The caller I.D. said: Lavane, Courtney.

"Hey princess," I said calling Courtney by her first 'pet' name.

"Hey bad boy," Courtney teased.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked.

"Only about a million times."

"That's not enough, I love you." I said sweetly. I wasn't sure if I was lying, but I decided to at least try to save our relationship.

"Are you turning soft on me? And where's that giant ego?" Courtney asked.

"Well I beat up a bus driver, so he'd let me on for free. And my ego's as big as ever."

"That's my rebel. I can't for T.D.A."

"Sure princess, you just can't wait to see Chris after you sued him." I joked trying to take my mind off the fact that she called me _her _rebel.

Courtney laughed, "Your right. Maybe I'm just excited to see you."

"So, how have things been going for you?" I said again trying to change the subject.

"Not so good. My mom's sending me to a stupid private school, and I haven't seen you for a month."

"I can't help you about the school part, but you can see me in 30 minutes at Greenway Park."

"That's cool. I'll have to sneak out of the house, but I think that can be arranged."

"Why do you have to sneak out of your house?"

"My mom's mad at me; we just had this big argument about private school."

"Oh well, I love that you're sneaking out to see me." I again lied.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Courtney

"Good point. See you in thirty minutes."

I snapped the phone shut. I had a special birthday surprise for Courtney and I was trying to be really excited.


	10. Chapter 10: Picnic Together

**Chapter ****10****:Courtney**

I was very excited. I was supposed to meet Duncan at Greenway Park in 5 minutes. He said he had a special surprise planned for me. I walked towards Greenway Park. I wondered what he was planning. I would find out soon enough.

"Hey boyfriend," I called.

"Hey girlfriend," He replied. "I have a surprise for you."

"I know that. What is it?"

"Come with me." He said as he scooped me up into his arms.

"Let me go!!" I protested as pounded my fists against his arms, "Let me go. Ahh! Stop touching my butt!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So many demands." He chirped as he smirked. Then he added, "You know you like it."

"You are so sick!"

"Are you done ranting?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"Good," He sighed.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see." He was carrying me through the woods there was no path or anything. We came to a clearing with a lake view and nobody around.

"Here we are." He gestured to a picnic blanket. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. It might of just been me, but I thought he pulled himself away. He set me down and walked me towards the red and white checkered blanket.

I whispered, "I'm hungry!"

"What do you want to eat princess?" He asked.

"Anything, just slide it down in front of me and a lot of it."

"That's the spirit!" Duncan joked. I ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, potato salad, and I kissed Duncan, who reported that my lips tasted like peanut butter. (I thought he pulled away again.) We watched the sun set down below the hills that lay beyond the lake, and for a moment I felt as if my life was complete. Then, I remembered my mom.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, "My mom! I better get back!"

"Okay princess, let's go!" He said, and once again he picked me up and carried me through the woods. Branches tore up my hair, and pine needles scratched my face, but I was still happy to be with Duncan. We soon got to my three story, four bedroom, four bathroom house. Duncan lifted me up to the window that inside held my bedroom.

"I don't want to leave you," I said sadly.

"You're not leaving me, I'm leaving you for now. Don't worry I'll see you soon. Happy Early Birthday princess." With that he kissed me goodbye and ran off of my property. He waved once and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11: Solitude

**Chapter 11: Duncan**

I walked down the busy streets of Toronto. This was where I belonged, in the city. I can survive in the outdoors just fine, but after Total Drama Island, I think I've had my fair share of the outdoors. I approached my home in the suburbs, I heard yelling_._ It would probably be best not to get in the way, so I climbed through my window like I helped Courtney do this afternoon. I lay on my bed and sharpened my pocket knife fot T.D.A. Who knows what adventures it might bring?

"Hey mom?" I called.

"What?" She asked fairly annoyed.

"Can I go out to the skate park?" I asked.

"With who?"

"Gordon."

"Where have you been today?"

"Can I go?"

"Where were you today?"

"I was out with Courtney, it's her birthday tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're never around and you didn't even know I was out of juvie until yesterday!"I yelled.

"Watch your tone mister!" She warned, "I didn't know you were out of juvie because I work! And unlike you, I don't sit around all day and go out without telling my mother!"

"Mom, just let me go out, I'm not in the mood to have this conversation."

"No you may not go to the park!" My mom yelled.

"Be like that." I mumbled. As least TDA was only next week._ Then_, I thought, _would be when I got my break._ I missed Courtney and Gwen, but I also missed my friends, not that I had any real friends since I got sent to juvie._Maybe I'll go see Pete tomorrow,_ I thought. Pete was my best friend at juvie. He wouldn't get out for another 5 months though. Deep down, I knew, I was going to like T.D.A, not just because Courtney was coming, but because I missed everyone. I shuddered. I usually don't get these kinds of feelings, but when I do, it freaks me out.


	12. Chapter 12: Malibu in Hawaii

**Chapter 1****2****: Bridgette**

I owned my own house, even though I just turned eighteen. I still went to school, but it was over in a week, just in time for TDA. My boyfriend, Geoff lived in Hawaii too. I wasn't ready for us to actually live together, but this was just as good. I'd had enough of Canada; there was no place to surf. At first it was just me that was going to move to Hawaii, but Geoff missed me too much, and I missed him. I moved out of my parents house about a month ago and bought my own place with a beach view here I won a lottery that enabled me to a million dollars a week for life, so that's how I could afford my multi-million dollar mansion. Right now, I was surfing next to Geoff, I couldn't kiss him, but at least he was right next to me. I was wearing a wet suit even though it was about 80 degrees. A part of me was still attached to Canada. Thinking about Canada brought back memories of T.D.I. where Geoff and I first met. We were invited back, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go.

"Geoff?" I shouted above the noise of the ocean.

"What babe?" He asked.

"I was thinking about Total Drama Action…."

"And?" He asked.

"Should we go back there?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have a blast! Woo Hoo!" He yelled as we caught a big wave and rode it in. I agreed with him; I missed everybody, well almost everybody.

(A.N: Really sorry about the short chapters, but I can't find a way to stretch them out. I'd just like to give a big thanks to the people who reviewed my first fan fic! I am so honored, I mean it!)


	13. Chapter 13: A Day at the Spa

**Chapter 1****3****: Heather**

I was relaxing at a spa, but it was so frustrating!

"You! Get me a towel! And You! I want a massage." I snapped, pointing to two worthless idiots.

"Yes ma'am." They mumbled, very unenthusiastically.

"Can't anybody do their job around here?" I muttered under my breath.

"What are you waiting for??" I yelled, "GET ME A TOWEL AND GIVE ME A MASSAGE!!!!"

"Sorry miss." One of them said, then he said, "Sorry baldy."

"That's it! Get me the manager!" I screamed. In what seemed like an eternity later, the manager came. I put on my innocent girl routine. "These two men were ignoring me and calling me baldy," I sniffed, trying to sound sad. "I mean, it's not my fault, I just recovered from cancer, and my hair hasn't started growing back."

"David, John is this true?" The gullible manager asked.

"Yeah but she was yelling at us and—" John started off.

"The customer is always right," The manager lectured.

"I'm sorry miss, is there anything I can do?" The manager said turning to me.

"No it's okay. I can always go to another spa," I said sadly.

"How about an entire day at the spa free?" He offered.

"I'll get you my best masseuse," He promised, "Jane, get this young lady whatever she needs."

"Of course," Jane nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Shilling," I said, reading his name tag.

"Call me Tyler," He insisted. _What a loser, _I thought _I'll call you Tyler when you're dead. These poor suckers will fall for anything. _I smiled to myself. I just won a free day at the spa. My mind wandered and I began thinking about Total Drama Action. _Should I go back? I deserve that million bucks, and I loved conning those losers at TDI. Why miss a chance to do it again? _I thought to myself. I would have to earn Beth's and Lindsey's trust again. _They're so stupid it won't be hard,_ I thought. I was snapped out of my fantasy by a discomfort in my back.

"You call this a massage?" I yelled, "You're hurting me! I can't believe the service in this place." I stormed off to sauna. I was a little too rough while walking and my towel fell off and drifted to my feet. My cheeks flushed red as I heard cheap whistling and jeers. I was so embarrassed I walked out of that spa in just my towel and started walking down the street.

_I hope I embarrass those losers in TDA as badly as I feel now! _I thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Dumb Blonde

**Chapter 1****4****: Leshawna**

I was about to kill Whitney, this dumb blonde had messed around with me long enough!

She flipped her long blonde hair over one shoulder, "As I was saying, we all know your secret, so don't try hiding it."

"Oh yeah, and what might my secret be?" I challenged.

"Duh, you've been sleeping with Jacob. I have pictures," Lied Whitney.

"Not likely. Where are these fabulous pictures?"

"They're umm, in my purse. Which is?"

I help up her designer handbag, "Right here."

I opened it up and looked inside. "Okay let's see, lip-gloss, no. Seductive lilac perfume, no. Razor, no. Wallet, no. Thong, no. Hairbrush, no. Hair straightener, no. Birth control pills, no. Sunglasses, no. It seems you don't have any pictures, too bad. You did have some interesting items in there." I said as I smirked.

"Umm, t-that's not my p-purse." She stuttered.

"Oh really? Property of Whitney Sparks. That's not yours? Let me just take some pictures of this with my cell phone which is?"

"Right here." Whitney reported. "Hmm, who shall I text? Jacob sounds good. Jacob," She typed, "I love you and I want to meet up with you right now at Bingo Drive so we can 'get to it.' SEND!"

I looked up at the street signs it read Bingo Drive. "Sugar." I muttered.

I lunged at her and grabbed her shirt. I pulled it off and took my camera from my pocket. I took a picture and ran. "Have fun with my extra cell phone!" I shouted back to her. This was fun. She fell for the fake cell phone; I got an embarrassing picture of her, all in one night. I even set the caller I.D. as Whitney, so Jacob will think it's from Whitney. "That white girl is stupider than a piece of dirt." I scoffed. Whitney almost reminded me of TDI with Heather. Heather unfortunately was a lot smarter and more cunning. I recently received an invitation to come back to season two called TDA. I decided I would go, I missed Gwen, and that Bridgette girl wasn't too bad. I laughed to myself, who knew I'd be friends with two white girls. I hate to be racist, but that's how I grew up. All my home-girls were mad at me for leaving them when I went to TDI. I didn't blame them, but I really missed them, and it's not like I knew I was going to be in a stupid summer camp, I thought I was going to be in a spa resort or something like that. More memories came back to me about TDI and I began thinking about Heather.


	15. Chapter 15: Taxi vs Limo

**Chapter 15: Heather **

I was so humiliated, and that humiliation just led to anger. I was home, and I was putting on a wig, not that I cared. I hated Chris, it was his entire fault. I should've won that 100,000 dollars and I would get my revenge on all the campers; especially that weird Goth girl, Gwen. What an idiot. She was so clueless. I remembered when I nearly separated her and Trent. I laughed to myself, I never laughed for pleasure, that laugh was strictly for meanness. As mean as I was, I was running out of tricks, and with Total Drama Action only five days away, I would need to step up my game. A week ago, I had scheduled an appointment with the 'Village Mastermind', or at least that's what he called himself. He was supposed to come up with the best schemes ever.

I tried to look sexy, maybe I could end up with a new boyfriend. Who knew? We would probably make a great couple, with my good looks and evil brain, and his evil brain and hopefully good looks we would be a dream couple. I hailed a cab, then I realized the driver looked like a hobo, so I reconsidered.

"Why'd you stop? I wouldn't be caught dead in a cab!" I screamed at the cab driver.

"Lady, you put your hand up, I stop. I'm sorry if you have mental problems, but I don't have time for this!" The cab sped away.

"I'll be talking to your supervisor!!" I shouted after the cab.

"I'm my own supervisor!" He yelled out the window.

"Idiot," I murmered under my breath. I'd have to call my father's limo, and who knew how long that could take?

I whipped out my cherry red cell phone and dialed the limo company. I didn't want to, so I just hung up and started to walk. It was only three blocks, but I was too good to be walking. _This is torture. _I thought. I hated this!


	16. Chapter 16: She Could Be the One

**Chapter 16: Duncan**

I wasn't sure who I liked. I was having one of those 'He could be the one' moments. In my case it was 'She could be the one'. Courtney wasn't my type, but she could stand up for herself, and she was really hot! Gwen was just so cool and collected. She was exactly my type, and when I kissed her the other day, I really felt a spark. I wasn't sure who I wanted. If I chose Gwen, I would have to break up with Courtney…………..soon! A few moments of hard deliberation led me to a decision. I would pick Courtney. _It's best if me and Gwen are just friends, besides Courtney and I have been through so much together. _I called Gwen.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, it's me Duncan."

"Oh um, what is it?"

"About last night, I don't want that, you know, _kiss _to get in the way of our friendship." I explained choosing my words carefully.

"Yeah, I totally agree," Gwen said a little too eagerly.

"Can we just forget about the whole thing?" We said simultaneously. We laughed.

"See ya 'round," Gwen said.

"'Kay, Bye." I hung up. I let out the breath I'd been holding in. _Time to harass the girlfriend. _I laughed in my head.


	17. Chapter 17: Starbucks

**Chapter 17: Gwen**

Duncan had just called me to talked to me about the night at the movie theater. I still felt awkward about the kiss and was trying desperately to forget it. I didn't _love _Duncan, but at the same time my lips still tingled. I needed to take my mind off of this. I decided to go to Starbucks; I made sure I looked semi-presentable. So I looked on my full-length mirror and frowned. My black and turquoise striped hair needed a serious brushing and my mascara was clumping. _Time for a makeover, _I groaned inwardly. I walked briskly into my bathroom. I took a tube of extra-volume mascara and began applying it, then I took a hairbrush and forcefully yanked it through my shoulder length hair that curled at the edges. After the make-up session, I changed out of my pajamas that were speckled with skulls and crossbones. I quickly changed into a dark blue denim miniskirt, black leggings, a black halter top, a midnight blue crop jacket with three-quarter sleeves, and flats with skulls and crossbones.

I hopped into my awesome zebra-striped, glow-in-the-dark Volkswagen Beetle and sped down to Starbucks. I parked in my usual parking spot and opened the door. I inhaled the smell of coffee grinds, whipped cream, and caramel. I felt so at home here. Coffee was my sanctuary. I stepped up to order.

"Can I have a medium black coffee?" I asked.

"Milk or cream?" The person asked me.

"It's called a black coffee for a reason," I muttered, then quickly raised my voice, "No."

"That'll be $3.50 please." I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a wrinkled five. My order came quickly and I gathered my change and sat down at my favorite booth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a guy stumble over a 'caution wet' sign. The rest seemed to happen in slow motion.


	18. Chapter 18: Physic Creepo

**Chapter 18: Heather**

I finally arrived at the 'Village Masterminds' place which was nothing more than an abandoned warehouse with a red 'For Sale' sign in one of the broken windows. It had a once vibrant green awning that was faded and green. I instantly regretted my outfit and looked down at my strapless summer dress that looked like paint was splattered on it, (that was the new trend,) the dress fell about 3 ½ inches above the knees. I wore high-heeled sandals. My dress really complimented my legs, unfortunately I didn't know who lived here. _What kind of perverted creepo lives here? _I thought. As if the person was reading my mind, I heard a gravelly voice call out from inside:

"I might be a perverted creepo, but that depends on how you judge me. You must be Heather, I'm Fabio."

I inwardly laughed. _What kind of a name is Fabio? _I thought unaware that I should be watching my thoughts.

Once again he read my mind and simply replied, "Fabio. Now will you will please come inside?" I nervously stepped inside. Under my sarcastic questions was fear. _How can he read my mind? _He simply answered,

"I used to be a psychic." Fabio said cooly, "You need my help?"

Just then my cell started buzzing, "Hold on," I snapped.The text read:

Campers,

I am sorry to inform you

That Total Drama Action

Has been cancelled due

To failure of the Health

Inspection test and Safety

Test. Who knew Chef's food

Causes cancer? Well, I'm off

To get a haircut. Bye.

From,

Chris McClain

I rolled my eyes. "How convenient," I muttered darkly.

"I guess you won't need my help?" He asked.

"Yeah, um a cancellation or whatever." I said trying to ignore the fact that he was staring at my legs. I ran out of there as fast as possible. I shivered from my encounter. _That was creepy. _


	19. Chapter 19: Back Off

**Chapter 19: Courtney**

I just received a text from Chris McClain. To sum it up, there was going to be no TDA. I was about to call my lawyer for inconvenient cancellation, but I decided against it. I mean who _wants _to eat Chef's food?? As I was deep in thought, my cell phone that I was holding began buzzing. I yelped in surprise.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Oh it's you," I said, trying to drip with sarcasm. I could barely contain my excitement.

"You know you missed me," He remarked.

"Maybe I did," I half-admitted.

"I thought so." I could almost see him smirking on the other line.

"Did you get the text from Chris?" I inquired.

"Yeah, bummer. I really wanted that million."

"Oh well. I have something to ask you,"

"Tell all, princess." He probed.

"Well, my friend at the movie theater said he saw you and that Goth girl, Gwen walk into the theater."

"That's true," He admitted.

"Why? Did you do anything? Why didn't you take me to the movies??" I accused, hysteria rising in my voice.

"Hold your horses princess. I took Gwen to the movies because she broke up with Trent and she needed to be cheered up. Two, we didn't do anything, you know I love you. Three, I gave you that picnic at the park."

I wasn't really listening, I just continued throwing accusations at him.

"Oh so now Gwen's available! Why don't you just put one of your moves on her. That'll cheer her up!" I shouted through the phone.

"STOP!" He screamed, "That's not true and you know it!"

I calmed down, "You're right. I just overreacted." I said as I hung my head in guilt.

"Babe, that's okay. You know I'd never be mad at you."

"Kay. I haven't seen you in a while, and since TDA's cancelled I might not see you again in a long time." I said sadly.

"You saw me two days ago, but sure we can get together." He offered.

"Meet me at the _Starbucks _in twenty minutes?"

"'Course princess." He concluded.

"Bye."

"Bye." He said. I was still not totally happy. I mean, I was going to see Duncan soon, but I needed to tell Gwen to back off……………


	20. Chapter 20: The Ultimate Betrayal

**Chapter 20: Gwen**

All I saw was the boy stumbling towards me. Before I could react I was covered with burning coffee. My first thought hadn't been about the pain, or my clothes, or me. It was about him: the poor guy who tripped over the sign.

I winced in pain, "_Shit!" _I muttered.

"Oh no," he said, recovering from his fall, "Are you okay??" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I mean from tripping over the sign and all….." I trailed off, realizing that he was _very _good-looking. _What are you thinking?? You broke up with Trent kissed Duncan and now, this?? _I scolded myself mentally.

"Let me get you some napkins," He offered.

"It probably won't help. I have some extra clothes in my car." I told him.

"Thank goodness," He sighed, "I feel so guilty though."

"It's fine," I reassured him as I walked to my car. As stupid as it sounds, I didn't really care about getting scorching coffee on me. I grabbed my clothes out of the car. I changed in the filthy restroom inside. _Oh well, at least, he didn't get hurt. _I thought. I changed into black sweats and a black spaghetti strap tank top. I put my hair up, since I had coffee in it. When I got out, the guy was sitting at the booth, tapping his foot nervously.

"Oh," I said sounding surprised, "You're still here."

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you're okay." He muttered distractedly. I could tell he was checking me out. I didn't care, because I was doing the same. He had fair skin and brown hair that hung above his eyes. He styled it to make it land in one direction so it looked windblown. He was wearing a dark blue _Abercrombie _polo shirt with a white undershirt. His jeans were loose, but he held them up with a plain, black belt.

"Thanks for spilling coffee on me." I joked, my green eyes sparkling.

"No problem," He teased, "You have lovely green eyes." He said seriously.

I blushed. "Thank you. Oh, my name's Gwen." I introduced extending my hand. He shook it and held on to it longer than a handshake could take.

"I'm Luke."

We sat down at the booth ad began socializing.

"So, what's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Midnight blue. What's yours?"

"Don't laugh, but my fave color's baby blue."

I only smiled. "That's a beautiful color." I replied truthfully.

Then, he looked at his watch. "Oops, gotta run. Call me." He insisted.

Luke handed me a slip of paper. "Bye," I called after him dreamily. I watched him drive away in his black _Mercedes_. I snapped my head away when I heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah, Gwen broke up with me it was really tough on me," Trent said, his face appearing on the TV screen. I gasped. I couldn't believe he was saying this.

"Where do you think you're relationship went wrong?" Asked the reporter.

"I don't know. I sent her flowers every day, I was always there for her, and I really loved her," He explained wiping away a fake tear. The audience let out a collective 'aww'.

"What exactly did she say to you?" The reporter, Tom asked.

"She told me to get the hell out of her life and to jump off a cliff." He lied. I sat there mesmerized in front of the TV. Tears welled up in my eyes.

Tom gasped. "Really??"

"Yes, and she told she wished we never met. Then, she ran off." He again lied.

I couldn't watch anymore. I burst out of _Starbucks _and hopped into my car. Tears poured out of my eyes in rivers. _How could he do this to me??????? _I asked myself. _He said we could be friends. _Thinking this, I just sobbed harder. I was home very soon, and as soon as I was, I ran into my room and sobbed on my bed. _How could he do this to me???_

_(A.N.:_ You'll see I slanted some of the names of companies. Don't ask why! Toodles!)


	21. Chapter 21: Hatemail and Sleepovers

**Chapter 21: Courtney**

It was time to teach Gwen not to mess with my guy. I would need to find her address first. Then, it was as if a light bulb illuminated over my head; all campers received a list of the other camper's address and phone number like in kindergarten and first grade. _Now where did I put that list? I really need to be more careful with stuff like that. _I scolded myself. I looked in my wooden desk, my file cabinet, under my bed, and finally I looked in my shoebox with all my friend's addresses and phone numbers where I won the jackpot. _Bingo,_ I thought to myself.

A couple minutes later, I was in my Mustang convertible on my way to Gwen's house. Another few minutes later, I was at her house. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I had to hand it to her, she did have a really nice place. _It's probably going to be tough to find a way in…. _I groaned. I would have to take my chances. I tiptoed up the patio in my flip-flops (which didn't help my idea of keeping the noise to a minimum). I had to try the front door. My hand was trembling as my outstretched hand touched and twisted the doorknob. To my surprise, it was open. _Now my only problem will be finding her room. _I thought. Again, to my surprise, her room was easy to find because it was the only one with an 'Enter at your own risk' sign. As I approached the door to her room, I heard somebody sobbing. Without thinking, I opened the door only to reveal Gwen crying on her bed. She looked up at me with red and swollen eyes.

"Courtney?" She sniffed, "Why are you here??"

"Um, I was going to talk to you about something, but that's not ,um, important. What's wrong?" I stuttered.

"Nothing," She snapped. "You don't even like me!"

"No," I said sympathetically, "I care."

"Yeah right," She scoffed. Then she must've seen something in my eyes because it made her cry all over again. "Trent."

I sat down next to her on her bed, "What about Trent?"

"I broke up with him."

"I know, Duncan told me. That can't be the only reason you're crying," I told her.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I was at Starbucks and I was watching the TV and Trent was on….." She paused half-way to let out another stream of tears, "He was talking about how I dumped him, and how it broke his heart. He made up these lies like I told him to jump off a cliff, and how I told him to get the hell out of my life. Courtney, why??" I looked into her eyes and saw sadness, and hurt. She really didn't understand why Trent would do something like that.

I petted her back, "Don't cry. It's okay. What exactly did you say to Trent when you broke up with him?" I asked.

"I said that I didn't want him getting hurt over me. I said he's too obsessed with me. That's all." She burst into tears all over again.

"Do you want me to spend the night here with you??" I asked softly.

"Yes. Please," She begged. I've never seen her this torn. It was heartbreaking.

"Okay. Let me drive home and get my stuff. I'll be right back," I promised.

"Thank you Courtney," She sobbed. I hugged her then gently pulled away.

A few minutes later I was at Gwen's house and everything was taken care of. I called Duncan to cancel, I told my mom that I was having a sleepover with a friend which was partially the truth, and I had a new blue duffel bag stuffed with everything I needed. Gwen wasn't my favorite camper from TDI, but my heart ached to see her in the state she was in. _The next thing she'll be getting is hate mail. _I grumbled mentally not meaning it. _Oh no! Let me check the mailbox!_

As soon as I arrived, I ran to the green mailbox and peered inside. The first letter read: To Gwen, The bitch who destroyed Trent's life. _That bastard is giving people Gwen's address?? _I growled in my head. I decided it would be best not to show them to Gwen. I walked through the front door, unaware of a figure on the couch.

"What's that in your hand?" Gwen asked, I twirled around. I knew she wasn't accusing me, but I was still nervous.

"Nothing! It's nothing at all!" I exclaimed too loudly. She tore the envelopes out of my hand.

"To Gwen, The Bitch who destroyed Trent's life………" She trailed off and sobbed until her eyes ran dry. "W-w." Was all she was able to get out, but I knew she meant 'why?'


	22. Chapter 22: A Brilliant Idea

**Chapter 22: Gwen**

_Why would Trent do something like this…………………. _I thought. Courtney was here with me, trying to comfort me and failing. It wasn't her fault. My heart was broken and it would take _years _to repair. I tried to cry again, but my eyes were dry. I was so embarrassed to have Courtney see me like this. I stopped sniffling for a moment to listen to Courtney's soft voice reassure me.

"Gwen, it's okay. We'll get him," She promised.

"No. I will not solve this problem by seeking to his level!" I said stubbornly.

"How are we going to get him back? The press won't believe you, and— " She stopped not wanting to hurt me.

"My life is ruined! I won't be able to show my face in public." I moaned. Then, I saw a flicker of hope in Courtney's onyx eyes. "What are you thinking of?" I asked curiously.

"You broke up with him in Greenway park? Right?"

"Yeah," I replied, not getting her point.

"I've been there before. In the parking lot there's a security camera."

I got the message. "So we take the film from the security camera and play it on national television!" I exclaimed, my face lighting up.

"Right! Now let's go get that film!" She said, pumping her fist into the air.

"Hold on." I said as I ran up to my room. I yanked on a black hoodie and ran back downstairs. "Let's go!" I exclaimed with renewed confidence.

"Who's car should we take?" Courtney asked.

"If you don't mind can we take the extra car?" I proposed gesturing to my mom's black SUV with tinted windows.

"Good idea," She agreed. I hopped in the driver's seat and sped away, breaking the speed limit.

"Slow down!" She pleaded grabbing the seat handles with an iron grip.

"Didn't you get used to Duncan's driving?" I laughed.

"NO!"

"Oh well, we're here," I told her. She opened her tightly shut eyes.

"I'm driving on the way back," She told me.

"Okay. Now let's focus on the task here! How about we find a park manager and ask them for the film," I said. She nodded her head and we strolled around the park. We found the park _manager. _

"Jackpot," I whispered to Courtney.

"Let's go get us some film." She approached the man. "Excuse me sir?"

"Yes? What can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"I'm Courtney Day and this is Gwen Mulzer. You may of seen us on the reality series Total Drama Island."

"Gwen Mulzer? The one who broke up with Trent?" I hung my head in defeat.

"Yes," I admitted.

"That lying little, no good, dirty, rotten idiot. I'm so sorry. I can't believe he lied on National TV!! I saw your appearance in TDI and I know you would never do anything like that." He said.

"Thank you," I said relieved.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Gwen and Trent broke up in this park, and we want to show the film on TV and reveal Trent as the liar he really is." Courtney explained.

"Sure, follow me into my office," Mr. Drew, the manager said.


	23. Chapter 23: Revenge and War

**Chapter 23: Trent**

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

It was a brilliant day. I ruined Gwen's life. The hate mail should be pouring in by now. I laughed in triumph. I remembered Gwen's words in my head now: _"And are you saying it's my fault you called the wrong number? I told you a week ago, my number is 936-7615!" _Again I laughed, _Yeah right. You lying bitch! Ha, liar! _I thought. I knew she was lying from the start. Sure I lied too, but I was merely getting my revenge! Then, I started strategizing. What if people hadn't seen my brilliant performance two days ago? I would need to think of even more dirt to dish on Gwen. _Maybe it's not Gwen I should target, but Duncan. I saw Gwen get friendly with him. It's time to ruin his life too! _I flicked on the TV to watch my lies that I recorded. I was thinking about sending the tape to Gwen, but I need it for my own recreational activities. Before I was able to watch the tape something caught my eye on the FOX channel. I heard a very familiar voice say:

"Yes. Trent lied. I hunted down the security tape of where we broke up and after what you saw. I can prove myself to be innocent." I looked up and saw Gwen's face. I turned the TV off and unplugged it. I was outraged! I took a hammer and smashed the screen and threw the television set out the window. My chest was heaving. I let out a scream and threw back my head! I was supposed to be making her life miserable! Not the other way around!! If it's a war Gwen wants, then it's a war she'll get!

(A.N: I know I thanked the people who reviewed before, but I just wanted to specify who they were: Thank you _randomhottiexoxo _and _xRawrximmaxDin00x and djxmemory-- I think _Oh well Thank You!)

(Another A.N.** I have run out of ideas for the story. I cannot continue unless somebody gives me ideas!!)**


	24. Authors Note

A.N: I took all of your ideas into consideration, and I don't want to hurt any feelings. After hard deliberation I am going to go with Purplerain105's idea. Please don't take any offense if you weren't picked; I can only have one idea. I will probably have points in the story when I will let you come up with more ideas. Until I come out with the next chapter, I want to say Thank You, to all of you. Toodles! =)


End file.
